I am
by Soulweb Knight
Summary: Secrets, secrets, secrets everyone has one even the Anno boy. Of course his secret was something nobody expected, not even I, the Headmaster. I wonder if this will change anything... Oh look! Pizza!


_A/N: Not my best work, but what the heck. I liked the idea, but it's been a pain to get it to work. Might be a bit AU and OOC. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the plot. _

_

* * *

_I am…

Tsukune Aono was a dead man.

On the rooftop of the school know as Youkia Academy, he faced death laying on his back, staring into the gray sky. Across the way stood a pillar of white fire and the sound of gloating laughter. Behind Tsukune, lay a number of girls covered in burns and cuts, sprawled out were they had fallen.

His body was no better, he had taken a direct blast of flame and his clothes were torn to shreds. Far below he could vaguely here the cheers of the other students calling for his death. _Damn it, we're going to die here unless I do something. What the-! _Somebody grabbing his pant leg shook him from his thoughts.

Painfully he lifted his head and saw the silver-haired woman struggling to pull herself closer to him. Her uniform was slashed and brunt, blood poured from her injuries as she slid her self closer to him.

"Moka…" he gasped as she came to his side, her red eyes showed only pain and rage at being helpless.

The red-eyed vampire fixed him with wither unnerving gaze, but lost it as she winced in pain. Silver bangs hid her eyes as she began to speak slowly, every word filled with pain. "Tsukune, the vampire blood in your body," she winced in pain, "it can activated by…drinking my blood."

He stared at her wide-eyed, the proud and beautiful Moka telling him to drink her blood. _If I didn't hurt so much I would pinch myself. _"Why?"

The vampire glared at him, "Nobody is coming to help. If you can awaken the vampire blood then maybe you can beat Kuyou or at least escape."

"No! I would leave you or Mizore, Kurumu or any of the others, " he protested, but didn't have the strength to resist her placing her bloody hand over his mouth.

The blood slowly rolled down his throat, leaving a coppery aftertaste. As it entered his throat he felt new energy surge to life, he felt his strength return. Shakily, he stood, after gently helping an indignant vampire into a sitting potion against a pile of rubble.

"So you want to go for round two, do you **human**?" the voice from the flames.

The inferno died revealing a blonde haired fox demon, strange black marks decorated his bare chest and four tails of blue fire danced behind him. The kitsune gaffed mockingly, "So you steal the power the vampire to fight me. You stupid human, this is why we monsters can never live with humans. DIE!"

Kuyou roared as he rushed Tsukune, who made no move to avoid. Tsukune didn't even look at the charging kitsune as Kuyou's fist burst into flame. Suddenly he looked up as just as the kitsune's fist came crashing down, he forced all his demonic energy into legs propelling him high into the air.

He landed behind the enraged kitsune, who turned about and raised his palm. A ball of light gathered and expanded, then with a smug grin Kuyou spoke, "Now feel the flames of rage. KITSUNE BARRAGE!"

Great balls of white flame raced form the orb towards Tsukune. Looking up the boy saw the barrage streaking towards him. With a burst of speed, he jumped to the side avoiding the first fireball; he felt the heat cascading over him as it impacted wit the roof.

More fireballs homed in on him and he ran, sometimes barely ducking a fireball to the head. _Damn, if this keeps up then I'll run out of yoki from Moka's blood. I could always…_

He leapt backwards as another fireball nearly hit him. Glancing about he saw the entrance to the stairs was nothing more than a twisted hunk of metal, a shield after a fashion. Unfortunately, it lay beyond Kuyou and he felt the vampire blood starting to wane.

"Fine Kuyou, you want the truth," he dodged another fireball, but took a glancing hit from to his left leg. Biting his tongue in pain, he noticed something odd. Kuyou's orb that he assumed, the fireballs came from, was smaller than it had been.

_So, he has a limit to the number of fireballs. That explains why they're coming slower than before. _"You want to know if I'm really human, fine I'll tell the truth," Tsukune gave a sigh of relief as the kitsune dropped his hand.

"What do you mean? A confession? Come on, confessor your human and I'll make your death swift," Kuyou questioned, slightly stunned. It was rare somebody would admit their crimes after getting in a fight with him.

Tsukune took a deep breath. "I was once human, but no longer. I am the last of my kind, my kin have been hunted to extinction or we killed each other."

"Ha! A confession, you a human! Now die human!" Kuyou shouted with glee, lusting to rip apart Tsukune and burn his body to ash.

Tsukune couldn't help, but shake his head at the kitsune who missed the point. Slowly he began inching his way towards the pile of rubble. "I was once human, but then a man came and took me away. They made me a monster. I will never let one like you kill me here you half baked demon!" he shouted rushing towards Kuyou, and let his yoki flare. Fist clenched, he tried to channel his yoki into them. _Damn seal, if only I was in my other form…I have one shot at this._

The kitsune was stunned for a moment; he never expected his prey to charge him. Suddenly he was face to face with Tsukune. He gave an involuntary shudder as he looked into the eyes of his prey.

Instead of their normal brown, Kuyou expected to see the red eyes of a vampire or ghoul. What he saw was nothing he had ever seen, silver eyes. Silver eyes filled with pride and sadness, beyond that lay many lifetimes of experience and all the emotions that went along with that. Most of all, he saw the desire to kill and in that moment he knew, this boy could and would kill him.

So focused on the silver eyes, glowing brightly and slowly turning gold, Kuyou didn't register the pain as a fist soared into his throat, breaking cartilage and bone in a symphony of cracks and snaps. Nor did he register he was flying until he was about to hit the roof of the gym building.

Wasting no time, Tuskune ran for the rubble. _Kuyou will be back in a minute, now for the seal. _Kneeling at the rubble heap, he gathered the remaining vampire energy into his right leg.

Slowly, the skin began to pale and reveal anarchic black runes running the length of his thigh. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he tried to channel the rebellious yoki into a single spot in the very center of runes.

One by one the runes began to peel, like old paint, and crumble into dust. He felt the last of the vampire yoki vanish from his body and fell, stunned by the sudden loss of energy. Then it came.

A warm feeling, like when one returned from a long trip, an elation of familiarity, of joy of old friend, spread from his thigh. New energy surged into him as years of suppressing his power overflowed.

His yoki flared, a column of silver light, and he allowed the transformation to take place. His hair grew longer and turned lighter until it was a mane of silver hair. His shoulders and chest expanded to that of a grown man. His face became more regal as baby fat melted away and cheekbones became more angular.

The rags he had been wearing vanished replaced with an ornate gray cloak with feathers on the end and shoulders. He wore a pair of white pants tucked into silver armored boots. About his waist he wore two belts, one with an empty scabbard, the other with several pouches. A white shirt covered his torso and silver gauntlets covered his arms.

The roof shook as the kitsune jumped back, having recovered, was hungry for vengeance. Tsukune turned to face Kuyou and let his yoki flare. The roof began to break apart under the tremendous force.

Kuyou looked on in shock, "What the hell are you?" he shouted as he drew back his arm. "You're not a human, but you attacked a member of the student police. You are a threat to order of this school, for that I sentence you,, Tsukune Anno and your friends to death!"

Much to Kuyou surprise, the transformed boy laughed. "Hahahahahahahaha! You think you can match me? By the way I prefer if you addressed me by my proper name, Isley of the North. You threatened me, which I have no problem with, but you threatened my friends…for that you will die, Kuyou!"

He rushed the kitsune and delivered a brutal uppercut to the kitsune's jaw. He watched with satisfaction as the kitsune hit the roof hard a few feet away, hard. Not allowing Kuyou a moment to recover, he ran and pumped his yoki into is his legs. Jumping high into the air, he delivered an axe kick into Kuyou's stomach.

The wide-eyed kitsune spat up blood as he struggled for breath. He didn't get a chance to regain his breath as Isley punched him again and again. The fox demon's vision swarm as he struggled to keep up with speed of his one time prey.

Isley backed off giving the bloodied kitsune a moment to gather his yoki into his fingers. He was amazed at how well he was able to control it after never using it for so long. Yoki energy began to reform his fingers into deadly claws.

"Ah, it feels rather…liberating after all this time to fight. In fact, this is the best I've felt in the past two hundred years," he looked at the fallen kitsune, who was kneeling over in pain, "Your finished, Kuyou. Today I will feast on your guts, prepare to die."

With that he sped towards the kitsune, claws at the ready. To the kitsune credit, he managed to get his arms up in a weak block, but was unprepared for the strength behind the blow. Five claws broke bone, muscle, and flesh as Isley's hand broke though the sternum and spine with a sickening crackling.

"You were playing with me…" were the last words Kuyou would ever utter before his lungs were destroyed.

Looking into Kuyou's eyes, Isley brought his other clawed hand to the kitsune's neck, while rotating his other hand to cause the maximum amount of damage. For a moment he released even more yoki, tuning his eyes gold as he whisper the final words the head of the Student Police would ever hear.

"I am King."

He dragged his claws across the jugular vein. Life giving blood spilled out and Kuyou slumped forward on Isley's arm.

Behind him he heard a horrified scream. Turning about with his hand still though the corpse of the fox demon, he felt the overwhelming urged to slap himself.

Across the way stood his friends, _or rather Tsukune friends _he thought bitterly. Kurumu covered her mouth in horror and the succubus looked to be the verge of passing out. Mizore was slack-jawed in stunned silence. Somewhere along the course of the fight, Moka had found her rosario and resealed her vampire half. It had been her that had screamed, judging from the sickening look she wore.

Gin, their werewolf, club leader wore a slight frown. Over his shoulder was the limp body of Yukari, her wand held by Gin. Beside them stood Ruby, in her usual tight corset and black dress, tightly clenching her wand.

Suddenly, a dazzling light blinded all and when it vanished, there stood the Exorcist in his white robes. Isley inclined his head, "Headmaster" he greeted the headmaster of the academy, "If you will excuse me a moment. I would like to get this dead weight off my arm."

The Headmaster chuckled at the dark humor, "Isley of the North, this is were you have been hiding, Silver Eyed King. How did you maintain the form a human boy without killing him as your kind do?"

Isley chuckled as he pushed Kuyou's body off his arm, "Tsukune Anno died just after birth. I happen to be need of a body so I took it and spent the next fifteen years as Tsukune Anno."

"And your yoki? How did you suppress it?" the Headmaster inquired, his glowing eyes seemed to brighten.

Isley waved a bloody finger, "I'm not telling. Lets just say over a few thousand years you pick up a few tricks."

"Hm, very well. Can you return to Anno's form?"

"No, the skin was destroyed when I broke the seal," he seized control of yoki and forced it deep into his body.

His claws became bloody hands and his eyes returned to their regular silver color. "Better?" he asked rhetorically.

The Headmaster nodded, "All of you come to my office."

Isley glanced down and saw a massive magic circle covered the entire roof. The spell activated and blinded them momentarily. His eyes quickly adjusted to the poorly light room that was the Headmaster's office.

The person in question took his place behind his desk and motioned for the rest of the group to sit on an array of chairs and couches. Gin layed the young witch out on one of the couches, then sat. Isley was aware of the fearful glances he was getting from the others and Ruby shifted away from him when he took a seat next to her.

"Are you really Tsukune?" Mizore asked suddenly.

"Yes and no. Tsukune is the name of the skin I wore, but this is my true form and my name is Isley."

The snow girl nodded, but he doubted how much she really believed him. "As I told the Headmaster, Anno died after his birth, and I needed a way to hide. All the mannerisms, actions, thoughts, ideas, emotions of Tsukune Anno were mine."

The other girls visibly relaxed, but the blue haired succubus pressed on, "The real Tsukune would have never killed Kuyou in such a brutal fashion."

"What is your brain made of air too? He just explained," they all turned to look at the young witch as she spoke. She started intently at Isley then suddenly smiled, "I like the new you Tsuk- sorry, Isley. Very handsome, a definite improvement, can I please have a threesome with you and Moka?" Yukari asked and the others smiled, for a moment everything was back to normal.

Abruptly, the Headmaster stood and pulled a cloth covered object from behind his desk. Placing it on the desk he motioned to Isely to come forward.

"This came into my possession several months ago. Perhaps you can help me in identifying the…value of it," the Headmaster said as he pulled the cloth off.

Everyone in the room heard the audible gasp form Isley.

"How?" Isley curtly said, studying the object as the reverent quiet that had come over the room broke.

"Let me see!"

"Move your air sacks!"

"What?"

"Damn, those are some hot babes."

The rest crowed around the desk trying to see the object in question. It was a painting of a number of men and women gathered in front of ruins. In the back row stood a figure that was unmistakably Isley, beside him stood a tall, blonde haired woman with silver eyes, wearing shoulder armor in a tight black bodysuit, with a claymore on her back.

A number of other blonde haired women with silver eyes were also in the painting, each with their own hairstyle. A brown haired young man wearing heavy amour and a claymore stood in the front row, with a hooded child. Another young girl with black hair stood off of to the side wearing a one-piece red dress. Beside her stood a muscleman in a ripped coat and loose pants.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked Isley as the Headmaster motioned them to return to their seats.

For long moments he didn't speak, simply stared at the painting. "They are…they were comrades. This painting was done in the early days of a civil war that would claim over half the lives of the people you see here.

From left to right, and front to back there is Deneve, the one with two swords, Helen, Cynthia, Tabitha, the man is Raki and the hooded child is Priscilla. Behind them is Yuma, Clare, Dauf, the muscleman, Riful, the black haired girl, Galatea is the one with the cloth over her eyes, myself, and Miria.

An unlikely ally, Rubel, a spy from another country, did this painting. He made enough copies for everyone there and got himself killed in soon after. His first, last and only works, all the other copies have been destroyed. Not that I'm surprised, it has been a long time."

"H-How old are you?" Kurumu asked shakily.

Isley gave a melancholy smile, "Old, very old. By the time of the civil war I had existed for seventy-eight generations of Claymores, the silver-eyed women, or 780 human years. That was before the rise of the Egypt and the first Yoki-Human war, which took place about five thousand years ago. Add it all together I'm about on the upper end of six thousands years, after a while years just blend together," he gave a weak laugh.

Mentally sighing, he looked about already knowing he what he would see. _Shock…check, amazement…check, stunned silence…check, jaw dropping…check, wide-eyed…check, everything is accounted for, which means the next question should be…_

"Immortality like that doesn't exist!"

He wasn't surprised when Moka shouted that out. After all she was a vampire, the closest a monster or human could get to be immortal and they were just very, very long lived. He had expected something like 'What monster are you' or 'How'.

"I am a yoma, one of the original monster species, from which vampires are descended. Why do you think vampires need to drink blood? Its one of the last traits they carry from my kind, only without the need for hot, steaming, human guts," he said wiping away a bit of drool, it had been a long time since he feasted on guts. "As long I have a body, I will exist, untouched by the winds of time. Untouchable by the reapers scythe and damned to never know eternal rest. Doomed to watch the world change and life come and go in an instant. Truly a sad existence, but I prefer not to think of it. Depression changes nothing, so I keep myself amused with orchestrating wars, rebellions, corporate takeovers, and working at…" he trailed off.

"Where did you work?" the Headmaster pressed for more information.

"…Pizza Hut…I worked at Pizza Hut," he grudgingly said.

"Are you…no, your completely serious. I expected you to say you ran a criminal empire built over thousands of years," the Headmaster said with a enigmatic chuckle.

Isley happened to glance at the others they seemed to have no problem with his guts comment, but they a problem with his old job. From their faces he judged that they had expected something…grander. _I should have taken Riful's advice and started a underground empire._

"What are you looking at? They offer discounts to employees."

"Why did you quit?" Ruby asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck in a very Tsukune-like manner, "I've tasted many foods from all over the globe, but only two ever made me drool, a pile of fresh, steaming guts with a skin and bone salad, and pizza. Ah, pizza the food of the gods, give yourself a thousands years and see if you have any taste buds left, but pizza…pizza doesn't taste like dust. It is perfection and leaves a trail of cheese and tomato, that even this immortal body feels."

"You didn't answer my question," Ruby stated to a drooling Isley.

Wiping away the bit of drool, he went on, "I was fired, something about the boss not liking a guts and anchovy pizza. Or it might be eating all the pizza as it was made that one day. Funny I really don't remember…" he gave a lighthearted chuckle and turned to the Headmaster, "May I see the painting?"

The Exorcist's nodded and Isley took the painting. Turning it around he sought out the name of the once owner of it. Finally he found it, in the corner hidden by shadow, anarchic runes.

"Clare," he said softly, "this was Clare's painting. How- no I don't care how," he started to hand it back

"Keep it. I have no need for it; to me it is nothing more than a nice painting. To you it means everything that you have lost, a link to the world you once knew. Its yours now, Silver King," the Exorcist said gravely.

For a long minute Isley said nothing. All eyes turned to him, but none could meet the elusive silver eyes. Suddenly, he stood, tucked the painting under his arm. "I have to make a call," he said curtly, as he walked out of the silent office.

The girls looked at each other, disbelief over the past few hours in their eyes. It would take a few hours for everything to hit home. Gin was leering at Ruby and the Headmaster gave a hum of approval, as he folded his arms inside his sleeves.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Pizza Hut?"

* * *

_A/N: Like I said, not my best work, but the plot bunny wouldn't die. I'm surprised there aren't more Claymore/Rosario Vampire fics out there. The shift from the battle to talking with the Exorcist could have been better; the girl's reaction to Isley probably should have been more dramatic, but then again this is only a one-shot. _

_And yes, Isley as Tsukune was playing with Kuyou. What did you think that idiot, Kuyou could stand up an immortal Abyssa class Yoma who survived 78 generations of Claymores? _


End file.
